ANYWHERE BUT HERE
by WinRockbell
Summary: Porque a veces, el amor supera cualquier 'obstáculo'. Incluso aquellos que parecen imposibles. Al fin y al cabo el amor no comprende aquellas cosas que para el ojo humano son imposibles. Ed&Win. Capítulo 4: "Tarde Inesperada".
1. El Encuentro

**"Anywhere But Here"**

_Win._

_"Porque a veces, el amor supera cualquier 'obstáculo'. Incluso aquellos que parecen imposibles. Al fin y al cabo el amor no comprende aquellas cosas que para el ojo humano son imposibles"._

**Capítulo 1: "El Encuentro".**

**'Un hilo rojo invisible conecta** **a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse. **  
><strong>Sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo puede estirarse o contraerse, pero nunca romperse.'<strong>

Miré a mí alrededor. Había demasiada gente y sinceramente, estaba mareada. Jamás había viajado en avión, era la primera vez. La gente caminaba apurada por todos lados. Algunos se encontraban con sus conocidos, parientes, amigos o lo que fueran y se abrazaban. Otros simplemente se saludaban y quedaban pocos que se iban por su cuenta sin que nadie estuviera esperando por ellos.

Suspiré profundamente sabiendo que ese no era mi caso. Después de todo, si esperaba a alguien. Una vez más intenté mirar por entre la multitud, cosa que, me resultaba difícil, después de todo, la mayoría era de una estatura que superaba ampliamente la mía. Frustrada por mi fracaso me senté sin más que hacer y observé todo a mí alrededor. Me impresioné de tan solo darme cuenta la magnitud del lugar.

Tan grande, con tantos avisos de aviones que salían y llegaban. Era todo tan... Nuevo. Me perdí sacando detalle de todo eso y perdí la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Pero una corazonada me hizo volver a buscar con la vista entre la gente. Y lo vi. Estaba parado mirando a todos lados, buscando a alguien. Pestañeé para asegurarme que no estaba delirando o soñando a causa de mis nervios o ganas de verlo. Definitivamente, no estaba teniendo un delirio. Era real. Como todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor.

La mirada de él de pronto se detuvo en mí y se quedó quietito, mirándome de la misma forma en la que yo lo miraba. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Ninguno de los dos creía que ese día llegaría. Habíamos hablado tantas veces de eso, soñado con que pasaría... Y ahora que finalmente estaba hecho, ninguno era capaz de reaccionar.

Creo que mi emoción me dejó llevar, porque corrí pasando entre todos los que me rodeaban sin que me importara la forma extraña en la que me miraban. Corrí y corrí esa poca distancia que nos separaba para llegar y abrazarlo muy fuerte, de la misma forma que muchas veces le dije que lo haría.

Fue extraño sentir los brazos de él correspondiendo ese gesto mío. Fue extraño, pero... Lindo. Era como si de pronto todo lo que había en ese lugar hubiera desaparecido.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de mi arrebato, por lo que me separé bastante sonrojada por eso y miré hacia abajo sin saber que decir. Así era. Toda vergonzosa y sin mucho que decir. No sabía. No sabía que tenía que hablar.

- Hola- Me dijo él.

Su voz. Antes la había escuchado por esas cositas que él me pasaba para que al menos tuviera conocimiento de cómo era. Y ahora, estaba ahí... Era su voz y me estaba hablando a mí. Me decía 'hola' y yo sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Me armé de valor y espanté toda vergüenza de mí y levanté la cara para enfrentarlo. Obviamente, eso no quitó el hecho del rubor. Siempre ahí. La sonrisa que él tenía era de esas que no se pueden explicar. Era de 'medio lado' pero tan... Única. Como esas que no se ven jamás. Al menos para mí.

- Hola... -

Era tonto como nos saludábamos. Como si no hubiéramos hablado antes. Aunque la verdad, era que yo no sabía que decir. Y él siempre me dijo que no era bueno con las palabras. De hecho, en ese momento recordé la conversación que tuvimos cierta vez.

* * *

><p><em>'Yo soy buena escribiendo solamente. Si estuviera adelante tuyo, seguramente miraría para abajo y no sabría que decir'<em>

_'Pues seríamos dos entonces'_

_'¿No eras tú 'el chico de acciones'?'_

_'Sí. Pero solo de acciones. Las palabras no son buenas cuando salen de mí. Todo suena como una broma o como una ofensa cuando hablo,_

_dependiendo de mi humor.'_

_'Bueno, entonces... No necesitas hablar'._

_'Sí. Eso es lo que pienso yo.'_

_'Un abrazo sería genial'._

_'Soy totalmente capaz de eso'._

* * *

><p>Y ahora, los dos como tontos sin saber que hacer o que decir. Una vez más respiré profundo y me acordé de las cosas que había dejado tiradas por ahí cuando corrí a abrazarlo. Miré para buscarlas desesperada temiendo que se hubieran esfumado con la ayuda de alguien.<p>

- Eres realmente tonta, dejar las cosas por ahí tiradas como si nada-

- ¿Será porque corrí a darte un abrazo?- Mi cara de 'comienzo a defenderme' era notable. Ceño semi-fruncido y tonito de reproche.

Él se rió un poco y después de eso caminó adelante mío para ir a donde había dejado mis cosas. Lo seguí de cerca sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Ya que estaba segura que iban a quedar grabados en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. No podía evitar sentir que el corazón me latía con fuerza con tan solo escucharlo o verlo respirar. Era como un sueño, un sueño que siempre tuve y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir en primera fila.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?-

- No, no. Nada- Otra vez el sonrojo. Miré para otro lado intentando ser disimulada.

- Ya digo yo, ¿te dije alguna vez que eres muy rara?-

- Sí. Demasiadas... A decir verdad... ¡Todo el tiempo!- Me quejé.

- Pero en el buen sentido, lo sabes- Contestó él tomando el bolso.

- Ay, no. Yo puedo cargarlo por mi cuenta, no es necesario que lo lleves-

- No me tientes a que te lo deje a ti. Lo dices una vez más y por seguro tendrás que cargarlo tú-

Pestañeé repetidas veces observándolo con detalle. El cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos claros, más bien semi-dorados. Casi el mismo color de sus ojos. Era alto, sí. Más alto que yo, obviamente, que solo llegaba a su hombro. Me miró intrigado esperando una respuesta a lo que yo solo me limité a sonreír un poco nerviosa para comenzar a caminar.

- Es para el otro lado- Me dijo en un tono burlón- ¿No sabes dónde estás y quieres llevar la delantera?-

- ¡No es mi culpa... Es que... Ash, olvídalo!- Sacudí apenas los brazos muy sonrojada por las tonterías que estaba haciendo, como siempre para variar.

- Dios santo- Murmuró él antes de comenzar a caminar- ¿Y bien?. ¿Te gustó el viaje? ¡Cuenta algo, mujer!-

- Que ya no me presiones. Si, en realidad no sé... Dormí... - Lo vi llevarse una mano a la cara pegándose a él mismo- Es que... Estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de removerme en mi asiento, así que supuse que si dormía el tiempo me pasaría más rápido y no pensaría tanto en lo que iba a pasar después porque si lo piensas, ponerse nerviosa sin haber llegado a destino podría causar que... -

- Ya calla, por Dios. Hablas demasiado y terriblemente rápido Win-

- Es que... Estoy nerviosa- Musité.

- Dummy- Me dijo palmeando mi cabeza- No tienes por qué estarlo. Después de todo... Un año de conocernos es más que suficiente para hablar con tranquilidad, ¿no?-

- Su-supongo, sí-

- Good- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando.

- Y eh... ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté casi en un susurro.

- ¿A dónde más? ¿No te dije yo que te quedarías conmigo tonta?. Después de todo, no serán muchos días, tendríamos que aprovecharlos, ¿no?-

- Sí. Tienes toda la razón-

- Of course. I'm always right-

- Ah, ya deja de hablar en doble idioma Eddo. Me pones nerviosa que yo no sé pronunciar muy bien y no puedo responderte-

Él largó una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño. Ya sabía, sabía lo que estaba pensando. En ese mismo instante lo empujé de forma cariñosa para demostrarle mi 'molestia' con su risa burlona.

- Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpó- I can't help it. You know, I'm native-

- Ya lo sé, pero yo ¡no!. Además, estoy segura que te burlas del tema ese de las canciones y todo eso, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?- Le reproché.

- Nooo... Para nada- Soltó otra carcajada y supe que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¡Ereeeees cruel!- Me quejé.

- Eso suelen decirme- Contestó él.

- Juro que tienen razón cuando te lo dicen-

- ¿Lo 'JURRAS'?-

Ahí estalló en una risa terriblemente escandalosa. La gente que caminaba cerca de nosotros lo miró de una forma extraña y yo no tuve más opción que reírme con él. Así estuvimos hasta que calmamos un poco y la risa escandalosa de él se transformó en una pequeña que apenas se escuchaba. Lo miré divertida aún sin poder creer que estaba a mi lado y que era yo quien lo estaba escuchando reír. Él me devolvió la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, como siempre hacía.

- Solo sé decir una cosa bien pronunciada- Le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

- I'd like to hear it, then- Me respondió él mientras que intentaba bajar la vista para mirarme aunque sea un poco.

Levanté la vista apenas para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados que me inspeccionaban de una forma curiosa. Me sonrojé un poco y miré para otro lado intentando ser un poco más disimulada. Dios, verdaderamente no se me daba bien eso de hablar. Además que sentía que el corazón me latía demasiado. No podía evitarlo. Así me sentía. Demasiado nerviosa.

- So...?- Preguntó él un tanto impaciente, esperando.

- I love you- Dije apenas audible. Aunque él si llegó a escucharlo.

Llegué a escuchar una pequeña risita y luego sentí una mano tomar la mía. Abrí los ojos sorprendida para mirarlo un poco nerviosa. Él me observó de reojo, aún con esa sonrisa de medio lado que lograba hacer que pierda la razón.

- I love you too, silly Automail Junkie- Respondió volviendo la vista al frente.

Apreté su mano también y me sonreí. Así caminamos los dos juntos hasta lo que sería su casa...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hi hi :) Bueno mi primera historia (?) Que espero continuar, yeah. Sin más que decir, me retiro :) Esperando que les guste. Un saludito muy grande & si quieren visitar mi otro perfil pueden pasarse por **/~xkagome.**

See y'all soon guys ~

**Win.**


	2. A La Espera

**Capítulo 2: "A la espera"**

Tardamos más de lo debido en llegar. Aunque Eddo negó totalmente que fuera su culpa, el hecho de que no recordara donde vivía sinceramente era la clara afirmación de que tenía culpa. Dimos vueltas y vueltas. Él miraba a todos lados intentando recordar.

- ¡Pero espera mujer! Que este camino no lo tomé jamás. Ahora no recuerdo- Decía cada vez que le preguntaba.

Negué con la cabeza sin poder contener la risa a lo que él respondió con una mirada semi-asesina. Me encogí de hombros y lo miré inocentemente intentando disipar todo tipo de culpa. Un rato más tarde finalmente el genio pudo localizar su hogar. Me llevó a una casa no muy grande por fuera, pero bastante impresionante por dentro. Entramos y él enseguida dejó todas mis valijas en el suelo.

- Es que ya sabes, me mudé hace poco. Todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al instante un chico y una niña pequeña salieron a recibirnos. Me sonreí al darme cuenta que al fin conocía a su familia. Ahí estaba Al, un poco más bajo que él, pero solo apenas y junto a él una niña pequeñita. Tan bella como los mismos ángeles. Mis ojos brillaron al verlos, tan tiernos. Definitivamente lo eran, sobre todo la pequeña.

- Ya los conoces, no es necesario que te los presente, ¿cierto?- Se rió Ed mientras caminaba a nuestro alrededor.

- Me muero de amor, Eli es hermosa- Dije mientras me agachaba a su altura y le extendía la mano a lo que ella respondió con una mirada tímida. Sí... Los nenes son todos iguales- ¡AH! Creo que tengo algo por aquí para ti- Dije mientras corría a mi bolso de mano buscando.

Elysia me miró con ojos extraños al igual que los otros dos chicos.

- Es rara- Dijo Al en voz baja.

- Ya te lo he dicho yo. Y eso que se supone que la conozco más- Contestó Ed rodando sus ojos- Weird-

- Escuché eso- Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y luego cambié la cara para darle a la pequeña un peluche que ella miró sin comprender- Ahora es tuyo, no pude evitar comprarlo- Le extendí el muñeco y ella lo tomó despacito, con algo de temor. Luego de eso miró a Ed que le sonrió.

- Ya que, te lo ha dado. Es tuyo ahora- Le comentó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué no hay nada para mí?- Se quejó Al.

Ed y yo lo miramos por un momento y luego él movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya estas bastante grandote para regalos tu- Sentenció.

- Pero... Ella- Dijo señalándome- Y ella- Luego señaló a Eli- Que injusto-

- ¿Te gustan las golosinas?- Pregunté- Tengo bastantes que yo no... -

No terminé de decir eso que ya estaba sobre mi bolso revisando cada rincón en busca de ellas. Pestañeé sorprendida y Ed soltó un gruñido. Me miró y me señaló con el dedo.

- De ahora en más, será tu culpa que se vuelvan consentidos. Ya me has oído-

- No importa, a mí me gusta consentir a la gente- Solté una risa y él se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Ya que... Subiré tus cosas-

- Yo te ayudo entonces- Dije mientras tomaba algunos de mis bolsos.

Él me miró un poco confundido y luego rodó otra vez los ojos. Tomó los que quedaban y subimos las escaleras. Entramos a un cuarto y me reí un buen rato a lo que él respondió con una mirada confundida.

- Yo no dije nada. No sé de que te ríes- Comentó.

- A esto llamas tú un cuarto sencillo, ¿no?-

Al instante los ojos de él se iluminaron y se rió también.

- Y compré el sillón de cuero que tanto quería- Agregó dejando las cosas en el piso.

- Lo vi al entrar. Iba a mencionarlo-

- Observadora-

- Te lo dije muchas veces. Soy muy detallista- Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- So I see-

- ¿Aquí dormiré?- Pregunté mirando a mí alrededor.

- Dormiremos- Dijo mientras tosía un poco.

- ¿Qué?... N-no- Contesté horrorizada y bastante ruborizada.

- Creí que habíamos hablado de esto antes. Prometo portarme bien... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti... Después de todo, tú fuiste la que admitió que... -

En ese instante me lancé sobre él y le tapé la boca totalmente muerta de vergüenza.

- ¡Calla tú!- Grité.

Él largó una carcajada.

- Dear Lord, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que realmente pudiera bromear contigo y ver cuanto te avergüenzas. Esto es increíble- Dijo aún ahogándose en su propia risa.

- ¡Calla ya!- Rogué aún muy sonrojada.

- Ya te dije, prometo ser bueno- Dijo mientras que levantaba ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

Miré hacia abajo con el ceño un poco fruncido y bastante roja por el comentario. No podía evitarlo. Después de todo, ese tema todavía seguía persiguiéndome, sobre todo porque había metido la pata y fue con él. Que horror.

- No seas tonta. Ya sabes que solo bromeo contigo- Su voz se suavizó un poco y sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza- Anda ya. ¿Por qué no descansas o tomas un baño?. Debes estar agotada de tanto viaje, ¿huh?-

- No lo creo-

¿Qué no entendía?. ¿Dormir?. ¿Tomar un baño?. Incluso mí respirar ahora era más difícil y todo porque él estaba ahí.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó con un dejo muy lejano de preocupación que no quería se notara.

- Sí. Tranquilo. Te preocupas demasiado-

- I always worry, duh- Contestó- Ya enserio. Descansa al menos un poco, ¿vale?. Ahí tienes mi cama. Prometo llamarte a la hora de la cena. Por hoy cocinaré yo. A partir de mañana será tu trabajo- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Y eso?- Interrogué yo sin comprender.

- ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tú la que dijo que cuándo estuvieras por aquí cocinarías?- Inquirió él pestañeando sorprendido.

- S-sí... - Respondí.

- Bueno, una promesa es una promesa- Se burló- Anda ya tonta, descansa un poco, ¿quieres?-

De pronto se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi frente. Sentí que todo se congeló y que mi corazón casi se sale del pecho. No pude hacer más que quedarme quieta. SIn movimiento. No sabía que hacer. Se quedó en esa posición por unos minutos y luego de eso se alejó dándome una medio-sonrisa de las de él. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió por ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me quedé parada como tonta sin reacción alguna. Sin movimiento. Casi se me olvidó lo que era respirar. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente para intentar salir de ese 'encanto' que él había dejado y di unos pasos hasta poder sentarme en la cama. Miré el respaldo con algo de incomodidad. Me daba algo de pena utilizar sus cosas.

Me recosté apenas dejando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. No sé en que momento sucedió pero cerré mis ojos para quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Ed entreabrió la puerta despacio.<p>

- ¿Win?. La comida esta... -

Se quedó parado observándola dormir. Parecía estar sumergida en algún tipo de sueño sin fin y bastante profundo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta quedándose prendido en la imagen unos minutos más antes de caminar hasta ella y sentarse en la cama. Tocó su cabeza suavemente y luego bajó la mano hasta su hombro descubierto. Se sorprendió con el solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba ahí. Que su mano estaba sobre su hombro. Que estaba durmiendo en SU cama como si fuera algo normal.

- Hey... Hey you... Lazy girl- Dijo suavemente mientras que la sacudía un poco. Ella abrió los ojos apenas y lo miró confundida- Ya es hora de la cena, ¿remember?-

- ¿Aaah?- La chica llevó una mano hasta el hombro del chico y se apoyó en él tirando un poco de su remera para poder levantarse- La cena. Cierto. Cierto- Se dijo a sí misma.

- Dummy. Anda ya, levántate- Respondió él mientras que la tomaba de ambos hombros poniéndola un poco en pie.

Winry se restregó los ojos con algo de descuido y luego lo miró fijamente. De pronto él se dio cuenta que la tenía más cerca de lo que había pensado. Se quedó quieto. Inmóvil. La miró de la misma forma sin ser capaz de hacer algo respecto a eso.

Notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica que seguí observándolo como hipnotizada. En un impulso se dejó llevar y se acercó demasiado, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran bastante. Ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó aún más, teniendo una leve idea de lo que vendría.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. A punto de concretarlo. Pero luego, se alejó. Dio un suspiro profundo y negó con la cabeza dejando su frente descansar en la de ella que lo miró sin comprender. Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- Las cosas con lentitud, ¿recuerdas?. No quiero cometer errores, no contigo- Dijo mientras que fijaba sus ojos dorados en el cubre camas.

- Sí. Lo entiendo- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Thanks- Fue todo lo que dijo él mientras que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica- Anda ya, se enfría la cena y no quiero que piensen que me perdí por aquí contigo- Comentó burlón mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, aún sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Vienes o no mujer?- Se quejó él.

- ¡Ya!-

La joven se levantó y caminó justamente detrás de él que la miró de reojo pensando si había hecho lo correcto al suspender aquel instinto que tuvo. No era de las personas que ignoraban sus reflejos. Pero por alguna razón, sintió que justamente ESE no era el momento. Bufó un poco molesto por ese hecho y luego de eso la miró nuevamente.

Estaba seguro que ella estaba bien. Que comprendía. Aunque obviamente, tal vez, estaba algo decepcionada. ¿Qué acaso no había estado esperando todo ese tiempo?. ¿Qué acaso no había estado reservando ese 'primer beso' para él?.

Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y luego se sonrió. Lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no?.

Pues bien, si ella esperó tanto tiempo por él, él podía prometer que esa espera iba a valer la pena. Porque juraba convertir ese momento que ella había estado guardando en el mejor.

Ya vería. Haría que todo ese tiempo realmente valiera.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	3. Al Inicio

**Capítulo 3: "Al inicio"**

Todo empezó un 27 de Febrero del año 2011. (Hace un año atrás).

Nos conocimos por Facebook con esas cosas de los roles que suelen hacerse en internet. Recuerdo todo con lujo de detalle. Por esas cosas de la vida, estábamos al mismo tiempo conectados, a pesar de las 5 horas de diferencia que separaban nuestros países.

Aunque sabe español, a este chico LE ENCANTA hablar en inglés. Por eso el estado que subió ese día decía algo así como: '_Did you ever walk in a room and forget why you walked in? I think that's how dogs spend their lives_.'

Me llamó la atención y por eso decidí comentarlo. Luego de eso, como tonta, me di cuenta que sabía hablar español y nos pusimos a conversar. De ahí pasamos al msn y comenzamos nuestras charlas diarias.

Al principio bastante tontas y bromistas. Siguiendo nuestros personajes y todo eso. Diciendo cualquier cosa la mayoría del rato y riendo por todo. A medida que pasó el tiempo, esas charlas 'tontas' pasaron a ser un poco más profundas, con temas personales por detrás. A contarnos nuestras historias, nuestras idas y vueltas en la vida.

Simplemente, empezamos a hablar mucho más allá de nuestros personajes de rol.

Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que él debía irse, me daba cuenta cuanto comenzaba a extrañarlo. Cada día era un poco más que al anterior. Me había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, a hablarle, a todo. Me empecé a preguntar que debía hacer con eso.

La realidad es que insegura de lo que tenía que hacer, pedí consejo a mis amigas y todas diciéndome lo mismo: 'Dile lo que sientes. '_Te va a decir que sí. Vas a ver_'.

Yo asumía que eso no sería cierto, porque sinceramente él era tan... Increíble y lo veía como una persona difícil de alcanzar. En el sentido que, pensaba que era de esos chicos que no se enamoran fácilmente. ¿Nunca les sucedió de mirar a alguien y decir: No, simplemente JAMÁS se fijaría en alguien como yo?. Merece algo mejor.

Pues bien, eso mismo me pasaba a mí. No podía siquiera llegar a tener como opción un sí de su parte.  
>No me pregunten como, pero me arriesgué. Le dije que... Me 'gustaba'.<p>

No sé como lo interpretó él, creo que hasta el día de hoy me queda la duda si pensó que solo hablaba como un personaje o como la persona detrás de él.

Pero la realidad es que me dijo algo así como: 'Hace poco terminé con mi ex novia, y ella sigue herida por eso. No quiero darle otro motivo para sentirse mal'.

'_Lo supuse_'. Me dije.

Aunque mi contestación fue algo diferente:

'_No te preocupes, no esperaba una buena respuesta de todas forma_s'.

Por más que quisiera hacer de cuenta que no importaba, estaba desilucionada. Después de todo, nunca es lindo que te digan que 'no'. Suspiré profundo y me dije a mí misma: 'Ya está. De todas formas, estabas esperando ese no'.

Pero de pronto, algo que no me esperaba.

'_Pero, vos me gustas_'. Dijo él.

Algo me hizo sentir como un poco esperanzada. Aunque esa duda seguía dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Personaje?. ¿Persona?. ¿De qué estamos hablando?.

Pero lo hice a un lado. Dejé que las cosas fluyeran solas.

Así pasamos el tiempo. Siendo algo más que solo 'amigos'. Con un toque especial de esos sentimientos que, al menos a mí, me estaban cegando el corazón.

Una vez, sintiendo que ya la intriga me podía, me animé a hablar... De nuevo.

'_¿Qué somos exactamente?_'. Pregunté.

Eso derivó en una fila de inboxs casi interminables en la que cambiamos opiniones acerca de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Él me dijo que la distancia entre nosotros realmente, era un problema. Él no creía en ese tipo de relaciones, porque... Dolían.

Pero me propuso estar 'juntos' como personajes de rol. Eso nos iba a dar algo más de libertad en cuanto al expresarnos. No pude decirle que no, obviamente. Me era demasiado difícil negarme a algo que él me dijera o pidiera. El 30 de Marzo fuimos una pareja 'Rol' oficial.

Pasamos otro tiempo con ese 'pacto'.

¿Mencioné que soy una persona terriblemente sensible?.  
>Si no lo hice antes, pues ahora lo digo. Lo soy. Y en demasía. A veces hasta exageradamente. Todo lo que me dicen, todo lo que me hacen parece siempre afectarme el doble que a los demás. Suelo tener momentos en los que quiero desaparecer. Momentos en los que simplemente quiero tirar todo y escaparme de la vida. Momentos en los que no soporto más lo que estaba guardando hace tiempo y lo dejo salir, lo exploto en una forma no muy buena.<p>

Ese día, pasó.  
>Hablando con mi mejor amiga, me descargué.<br>Le confesé que me sentía tonta, muy tonta. Porque creía amar a alguien que solo veía un personaje, es decir, no es que no le importara. Pero yo sentía que mis sentimientos no eran realmente correspondidos, porque él no llegaba a comprenderlos con claridad.

'_¿Pensas que si me alejo y corto con todo esto, me voy a sentir mejor?_' Le pregunté a ella.

'_Yo creo que sí. Pero no lo hagas de golpe. Sútilmente. Soles escribir mucho en su muro, dejas comentarios todo el tiempo siendo MUY dulce. Baja con eso. De a poco_'. Me aconsejó.

Asentí con las lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que me iba a ser totalmente imposible. Me prometí a mí misma que lo iba a hacer de forma sigilosa. Sin decirle a nadie. Que lo guardaría para mí.

¿Y qué creen?. No funcionó para nada. En cuanto él me preguntó ese mismo día: ¿qué pasa?. Abrí la boca como una catarata y dejé salir todo lo que sentía.

Le dije que me iba a alejar porque todo eso me estaba haciendo mal. ¿Por qué?. Porque yo realmente lo amaba y sabía que él no podía. Sabía sencillamente que lo estaba presionando a algo que él estaba 'cerrado' por cuestiones lógicas, que obviamente no mencionaré.

Me sentí tan mal. Ese día creo que terminamos los dos sintiéndonos demasiado sobrecargados. Yo diciéndole 'adiós' en cierto modo.

¿Y él?. Bueno, no sé que pensó. Es el día de hoy que no sé que pensó en ese momento. No sé que se habrá cruzado en su mente cuando yo le dije que me apartaría.  
>¿Estaba dolido?. ¿Asustado?. ¿Frustrado?. ¿Aliviado?. ¿Enojado?.<br>¿Quiso decirme algo más que no fuera un simple: 'comprendo'?.  
>No lo sé. Es una duda que siempre quedará en mi mente hasta el día que él quiera aclararlo.<p>

Llorando me costó una y mil veces pasar esa noche en calma. Sintiéndome de la peor forma porque NO QUERÍA alejarme de él en ningún sentido de la palabra. Y porque pensaba que lo había herido. Que lo había lastimado de una forma terrible. Y eso, era lo que menos quería. Lastimarlo era mi última intención en la vida.

Nerviosa, acongojada y sintiéndome terriblemente una mala persona, esa noche logré dormir aunque sea un poco.

Las cosas que pasaron en el trayecto hasta la charla del día siguiente es algo que debo mantener en secreto, solo para mí. Y que a estas alturas de mi vida, en cierto modo, agradezco.

Nuevamente abrí mi boca y hablé como tonta.  
>Dios, a veces suelo ser muy pesada cuando algo me preocupa. Pero simplemente, no puedo evitarlo. No recuerdo ahora cómo, porque realmente esa conversación fue muy confusa.<p>

Pero él me lo dijo. Me dijo lo que sentía. Y estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que tenía yo. Tenía miedo de sentir algo más por mí. Algo que no debía. Algo que se había prometido no iba a volverle a pasar.

Tuve una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.  
>Saber que en cierto modo él me quería era como 'demasiado bueno para ser verdad'.<br>Y tristeza porque simplemente sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿Nunca les pasó que quieren llegar a alguien de algún modo y se les hace imposible?.  
>¿Y que por más que esa persona les diga que lo hacen bien sienten que aún no lo logran? ¿Qué todavía falta demasiado para que realmente lo hagan?.<br>Pues bien, así me sentía en ese momento. De hecho, es el día de hoy que me sigo sintiendo de esa forma.

Ambos veníamos heridos de un pasado que, hasta el día de hoy, vemos sus consecuencias. De alguna forma, seguía confiando en que podía ayudarlo. Tocar su corazón y su alma. Que podía 'curar' algo que veía en él no estaba bien. A veces las personas nos creemos muy especiales, ¿huh?.

Pensar que tan solo con nuestro existir podemos alegrarle la vida a alguien.  
>¿Puedo ser así de ingenua?. Sí.<br>Pero la realidad es que, de a poco, nos fuimos conociendo.  
>Y es el día de hoy que estamos donde estamos.<p>

No sé que decir de él, ya que no suele hablar mucho de lo que siente. De hecho, muchas veces me ha dicho que le gustaría poder ser más expresivo. A lo que obviamente respondo con un 'no importa'. Es lógico. A veces si importa. Somos humanos, ¿no?.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, mi amor por él sobrepasa cualquier deseo 'humano'. Cualquier necesidad tonta de sentir algo recíproco. Es por eso que no lo obligo a que haga algo más de lo que él puede. No me interesa que él me diga que 'me ama' o que me responda con un post tan largo como los que suelo dedicarle. No. Porque así es mi amor, no espera nada a cambio.

Solo da.  
>Solo entrega.<br>Sin querer que él haga lo mismo.

Básicamente así empezó todo esto.

Decidí que quiero pasar toda mi vida con él. Y eso es lo que pretendo. No puedo imaginarme al lado de alguien más. Todo lo que veo en mi mente es una vida junto a este chico que fue capaz de robarme el corazón sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

Ese chico que sin intentar ser alguien más pudo llegar a tocarme y marcarme de una manera que nadie más pudo. Que con un rostro a ciegas llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi alma para quedarse ahí y no irse más.

Así comenzó nuestra historia.  
>Así se abrieron nuestros sentimientos.<br>Así llegamos a donde estamos ahora.

Simplemente así comencé a sentir que amaba a alguien.

Esta fue mi vuelta a los recuerdos que estuvieron al inicio, de lo que ahora le da forma a esta historia.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Recuerden amigas & amigos que esta historia esta situada en el año '2012' más o menos :) Por eso hablamos de que todo esto sucedió hace un año atrás.  
>Solo aclaro para que no haya confusiones ;) !<br>Un saludito muy grande a todos :)

**Win.**


	4. Tarde Inesperada

**Capítulo 4: "Tarde inesperada"**

- Mi turno. Estabas nervioso cuando se acercaba la hora de que llegara?- Pregunté mientras que jugueteaba con una hoja en el suelo.

Ambos estábamos sentados en un parque hermoso cerca de su casa. Hacía un día soleado y estaba caluroso. Nos encontrábamos en el suelo, haciéndonos preguntas. No cambiábamos. Ese era nuestro juego. De esa forma conocimos muchas de las cosas que ya sabíamos y siempre nos hacía descubrir algo nuevo. Aunque a decir verdad, casi siempre era yo la que preguntaba. Ed no tiene imaginación para nada. Siempre dijo que era mejor respondiendo. Por eso es que me delegaba el turno muchas de las veces.

- ¡Que preguntas mujer!-

Ed miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su rostro. Me sonreí al verlo 'nervioso' y lo único que atiné a hacer fue darle un peque o 'toque' con uno de mis dedos en su brazo, que me sorprendi fuera tan 'fuerte'.

- Anda, yo sé que si- Canturreé divertida.

- ¡Que te calles!-

Dejé salir una carcajada y me volví a mi lugar dejándolo tranquilo. Él me miró algo molesto, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que yo me burlara de él. Aunque siempre lo hacía conmigo, si.. Siempre burlándose de mí. Tenía que tener algo de vuelta, ¿no?.

- Lo siento, lo siento.. No quise burlarme, pero es que tu cara.. -

- Tsk. Eres una molestia-

- Ya anda, no te enojes-

- Joder-

- ¡Yaaaa! Que no fue para tanto exagerado- Le reproché en tono dulce- ¡Oh, oh! Mira -Revolví en mi bolso hasta encontrar la cámara de fotos- Nos tomaremos una foto.

- No quiero-

- Anda Eddo.. No puedes enojarte por eso.. - Dije intentando ser coinciliadora.

Él me ignoró y yo suspiré. Dios. Solo lo había burlado un poco con algunas preguntas que él consideraba incómodas. Pero sin una intención mala. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo volví a mirar.

- Anda, vamos.. Cambia esa cara.. Sonríe y tomemos una foto, ¿huh?-

- Ya te dije que no quiero, no molestes, damn it-

- Ok.. De acuerdo.. No te molesto más- Dije mientras que guardaba la cámara y tomaba mi bolso levantándome.

Él me observó detenidamente y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- ¿Te importa?.. No voy a quedarme con tu cara de mala leche por una tontería.. Prefiero caminar sola-

- Ah, perdón.. Lamento que no te guste mi compañía-

- Jamás dije que me molestara tu compañía.. No me gusta tu cara por una tontería así.. -

- Y tu molestando con esa cámara-

- Solo quería una foto de recuerdo, ¿sabes?. Después de todo, las que tengo son solo hechas por ti o por mi-

- Exagerada- Dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.

Ya. Me había enojado. Comencé a caminar y pude sentir como él se levantaba a seguirme, por eso apresuré el paso.

- No me sigas-

- No te estoy siguiendo.. Solo camino disfrutando del hermoso día. Si nuestros caminos coinciden es pura cosa del destino- Me respondió en ese tono burlón que reconocí al instante.

- ¡Calla ya!- Me di vuelta ya un tanto molesta y lo mié de frente- Todo por una tonta pregunta-

- Te enojas muy fácil-

- ¡Mira quien habla!-

- Ya, cálmate-

Su mirada se suavizó un poco y me mir+o de una forma más bien 'cálida'. Yo bajé también mis ánimos y él extendió su mano hacia mi brazo. Todavía dolida lo corrí evitando el contacto. Ed frunció el ceño y en ese momento me tomó de ambos brazos retrocediendo conmigo hasta que mi espalda chocara contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?.. Suéltame-

- Eres una maldita obstinada, ¿sabías?- Dijo él mientras que sonreía de una forma extraña- Pero de esa forma.. ¡Maldición!, vaya que me vuelves loco-

- ¿Qué..? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- Balbuceé sonrojada.

Él se acomodó removiéndose un poco hasta que su cuerpo tocara por completo el mío. En ningún momento había perdido esa sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos. Yo sentía que mi corazón se estaba saliendo del pecho.

- Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas volver a repetirlo-

- Idiota- Respondí yo.

- Mmm.. - Contestó él ahora dejando una de sus manos tocar suavemente mi cabello.

No fui capaz de moverme. Abrí mi boca a punto de insultarlo de nuevo cuando de repente lo único que llegué a ver fue su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pegado al mío. Sentí que sus labios ahora estaban besando mi mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi boca para, sin previo aviso o permiso, besarme.  
>Me quedé congelada sin saber que hacer. Era.. Era mi primer beso y yo no sabía que hacer. Pasó una de sus manos tras mi espalda y frunció el ceño un poco sacudiéndome para que reaccionara. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba pasando algo real, que no lo estaba imaginando por lo que.. Solo fui capaz de cerrar mis ojos también e intentar imitarlo de alguna forma. Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por detrás de su cuello, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.<br>Él sonrió un poco satisfecho y abrió su boca encerrando mis labios dentro de los suyos, por lo que mi corazón casi se sale del pecho.  
>Ed me mordió suavemente el labio de abajo, a lo que me instinto me hizo abrir un poco mi boca, cosa que él aprovechó al instante para profundizar el beso.<p>

Sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, por lo que pensé que iba a desmayarme. Creo que se dio cuenta de eso, porque dejó que sus dos manos de ubicaron en mi cintura sosteniéndome firmemente y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.  
>Una de mis manos bajó hasta su pecho y lo tocó intentando alejarlo un poco. Ed se dio cuenta por lo que rompió vagamente el beso, dejando su frente en contra de la mía y sus labios aún rozando los míos, sin abrir sus ojos.<p>

- ¿Qué..? ¿Estuvo mal?.. - Preguntó casi sin aliento.

- No.. No es eso.. - Respondí yo de la misma forma.

- ¿Entonces..?- Re preguntó ahora abriendo sus ojos y mirándome profundamente.

- Necesitaba respirar.. - Contesté yo sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

- Estúpida- Me dijo mientras que volvía a besarme.

Suspiré un tanto nerviosa y él volvió a sonreír satisfecho presionando aún más su cuerpo contra el mío, cosa que hizo que casi me quedara sin aire para continuar. Ed se dio cuenta y se rió entre mis labios separándose definitivamente y mirándome a los ojos.  
>Comencé a respirar para recuperar el aire que me faltaba.<p>

- Gracias.. -

- ¿Y eso?- Pestañeó él sin comprender.

- Por esto-

- Eres tonta, no tienes que darme las gracias por algo así.. -

- Fue el primero.. Y fue.. Lindo- Susurré sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

- Dear Lord.. Eres tan.. - Él sonrió dándome otro beso corto al que respondí apenas por las sorpresa.

- ¿Tan..?-

- So cute- Me dijo él mientras que dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Que mentira más grande-

- Calla y no me discutas.. Sabes que siempre tengo la razón. Además.. En cuanto a tu opinión sobre ti misma la verdad es que.. -

- Te amo-

Él se detuvo abruptamente y pestañeó sorprendido. Luego su expresión se tornó seria y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Se quedó callado por vario rato, solo.. Mirándome. Me sentí nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. De pronto recordé que esa palabra y él no eran muy amigas. Suspiré apenas bajando la cabeza un poco, sintiéndome tonta por ponerlo en esa situación incómoda.

- También yo te amo-

Al instante volví mi mirada hacia él. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé por el cuello. Él sonrió un poco devolviendo el abrazo, apretándome en contra de su cuerpo.

- Tonta- Musitó en mi oído.

Sonreí vagamente sintiendo mi corazón latir a toda prisa. Demasiado exaltado por todo lo que había sucedido. Simplemente no comprendía todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado nuevo, demasiado.. Perfecto.  
>Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro y él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello.<br>No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa posición, pero para cuando me di cuenta.. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Continuará..

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Holaaaa~ Perdón que me tardara tanto en actualizar mi gente hermosa ñ.n Anduve bloqueada mentalmente xD~ Así que, después de la larga espera, acá les dejo el 4to capítulo :)  
>Espero les guste.<br>Como me pidieron les traduzco las frases en inglés que tal vez no entendieron.  
><strong>Damn it:<strong> Maldición.  
><strong>Dear Lord:<strong> Querido Señor o tal vez mejor lo ponemos como: Dios Santo xD  
><strong>So cute:<strong> Tan linda.

Nos vemos en el que sigue :D ~ & gracias por los comens ;D

Aunque sean poquitos son HERMOSOS n/n **Las amo** (**L**)~

**Win.**


End file.
